gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy
The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy is a Legend of Zelda fangame created by Somarinoa under the Lunatic Entertainment company name. It follows the typical style of earlier games in the series and on handheld devices of the top-down 2D action adventure game as opposed to the more recent 3D games. Dark Legacy is considerably larger than other Zelda games, covering multiple kingdoms and provinces, revisiting many locations of earlier games as well as the new kingdom, Amalgia, the Together Kingdom. Unlike official games in the series, Dark Legacy follows a Dark Link serving as the game's protagonist, created by Ganon as a surrogate guardian of a false piece of the Triforce known as the Dark Quadforce. Due to early events to transpire in the game, this Dark Link is left as an amnesiac, believed by locals as the hero himself and thereby attempting to fulfill this role, initially unknowing that this premise is incorrect. thumb|A New Years image created during early game development, New Years 2012. Shown are nearly all species of Chu as well as both Link and this game's Dark Link. Partially due to the massive size of the game, nearly all enemies from former Zelda media is featured, in all of their different incarnations, including enemies as they appear and act in the cartoon. The game features a bestiary that partitions enemies by their evolutionary type (Bird, Mammal, Mollusk, Worm, Arthropod, Inorganic, Undead, et cetera) and enemies are described within the bestiary in semi-scientific style. Uniquely, Ganon's appearance at the end of the game will differ depending on how much power his forces have been drained of (Redeemed ending focus) or how much he has been empowered (Forsaken ending focus). The more power he has at the end of the game, the more demonic his pig form will be; this will also affect the difficulty of the final boss—a fully weakened Ganon will be the easiest while a fully powered Ganon will be the hardest for the Redeemed ending; a fully powered Ganon will be the easiest while a fully weakened Ganon will be the hardest for the Forsaken ending. Kingdoms, Countries & Realms Arcadia Arcadia lies beyond the Death Range, separated from Hyrule by Calatia. Their side of the Death Range is incredibly rich in minerals and ores, including platinum and rupee crystals, leaving the country and its citizens very, very prosperous. Despite this, attacks by Ganon's forces have not been nearly as numerous as those seen in Hyrule, specifically because Ganondorf has always been far more obsessed with destroying Link than he has ever been with hording rupees. Even so, Blin species are not an uncommon sight and are well known for causing mischief in the area. The people of Arcadia are primarily Hylian, and the people here are controlled by a hierarchy class based on race, with an air of arrogance about them even amongst most of the lower-class species. They are greedy, especially the royal family, and the city is sprawling and pristine, rivaling Hyrule itself for its beauty. Royalty and would-be heroes abound, and a love of adventure is quite popular in this area. The current leader, King Janus, keeps the dark secret of the Arcadian Undercity a secret from everyone—that toxic runoff from the many magical ore and crystal refineries are dumped there, leading to a mutation amongst the lower-class populace that has led to a new species known as the Unlians to arise. In terms of class level, the races are considered in the following order: Hylian (upper-class citizens, very rich), Human (upper middle-class, still richer than most Hyrulian citizens), Deku (middle-class, must make their own living on the streets as merchants), Sea Zora (known here as Port Zoras—lower middle-class to middle-class, must make their own livings as musicians or port-based merchants), Gorons (low-class, impoverished always work manual labor but especially in construction and mining), and Unlians (untouchables and not even mentioned, enslaved for mine work for rest of life). The Port Zora long ago eradicated the local River Zoras, and because of this the royal family and the national guard are unaccustomed to dealing with attacks from creatures such as these. Calatia Calatia is a small country nestled within the Death Range and occupying the area west of Death Mountain itself. Although merely a speck in comparison to its surrounding neighbor, Hyrule, Calatia controls many of the important mountain passages and is therefore often politically important while at the same time being a focal point for attacks from Ganon's forces, generally being easily subjugated due to its population size. The country primarily consists of small hilly villages nestled between the forested valleys, with many of their roads leading to long, treacherous rope bridges spanning these large gaps. The country is also home to Suspended Prison, a magical penitentiary used to house various enemies of the state and higher-ranking captured members of Ganon's Forces. This prison is placed in the very middle of the second largest valley in the country (the largest being filled by the land's capital city) and suspended in place by large chains. It is currently ruled over by Queen Seline V and its populace is primarily Hylian, though Gorons are relatively common as well, given the mountainous environment. Gamelon frame|Violante Onkled, current ruler of Gamelon. Gamelon is an island nation located not too far off the coast of the Hyrulian landmass, formerly ruled over by the Onkled duchy as a sovereign nation that allied itself with Hyrule itself, as the rulers of each kingdom was related to the other. However, during King Harkinian's rule, Gamelon sided with Ganon's Forces and has since come under Hyrulian rule. It is still ruled by the Onkled family out of Dodomai Palace though they are now closely watched by those of the Hyrule family. It is a primarily-forested island with its largest town, Sakado, residing along the coastline itself. The duchy is home to the Shrine of Gamelon, where the mystical relic, the Wand of Gamelon, resides. It is currently ruled over by Duchess Onkled and its populace is primarily Hylian, though Fairies are also seemingly more common here and more likely to mix culturally with other races. Ocean Zora can also be found residing just offshore, though they do not usually associate with those on the land and generally prefer to keep to themselves. Deku sightings are becoming more and more common while Gorons are extremely rare. Holodrum Holodrum is a large, elusive nation far separated from the lands of Hyrule, though not beyond proper means of travel, which lies to the west of Labrynna. This being said, its elusiveness makes it unknown to the majority of non-bordering outside countries, including most of the Hyrulian populace. It is here that the Oracle of Seasons, the reincarnation of Din resides, and is also home to the Temple of Seasons. The lands of Holodrum are both extremely cavernous as well as volcanically active, and this area is home to the endemic Subrosians. The realm is known to house a large population of Moblins, known as Great Moblin's Realm. Its most common civilian races are Humans, with Hylians an uncommon sight, both co-existing together in either Horon Village or the Sunken City. Gorons and Zora are also to be found here in their respective environments (Goron Mountain). Surprisingly for their species, Deku exist out here but primarily live in caves. Subrosians, a species unique to the location, can also be found here when willing to adventure forth beyond their own nation' borders. Hyrule Hyrule is easily the largest nation in the world, centered around and mostly encircling the foothills of the Death Range. Originally founded by Skyloftians Zelda, the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia; Link, the hero of the Surface; and Groose, a former rival of Link, it has expanded over the millennia into a great expanse, overtaking the indigenous lands of several other sapient races. It is here that the Triforce of Wisdom is secreted away; to protect this extremely important device from falling into the hands of villainous knaves, the kingdom devised a nomadic lifestyle. Every so often, the royal family and its populace would pick up and move to a preset location. Here they will settle in another prepared but formerly abandoned copy of Hyrule Castle, where they will continue their operations for roughly the next century. Where they will move to is a random choice, and only the Hyrule Royal Family know all of these locations. When a settlement is not in use, the royal family use magic to hide its existence from the world at large. Although enormous, it can be said that the kingdom lies southwest of the nation of Labrynna, south of Holodrum, west of Arcadia, northwest of Gamelon, and below the Cloud Tops. It also mostly surrounds Calatia. All near Hylian species and races, with the exception of the Skyloftians themselves, have evolved from the Hyrulian populace in some manner or another. A large number of races also can be found here, it being essentially the world capitol of the entire planet. Zoras of various genuses swim the bodies of water, while Gorons inhabit the mountains of the Death Range. The woody Deku make their homes within the nearby forests, as do the Kokiri. Every 100 years, Minish will also travel amongst the populace. Koridai Koridai is a barren, mountainous volcanic island out in the middle of the ocean. Ruled by an oligarchic scholarly society, the islands support the planet's largest library, with knowledge of all of the world's creatures as well as magical prowess, including the dark arts of necromancy. Those outside of the scholar court live the lives of coastline fishermen, often hunting Spearfish. Casinos and military forts are also known to exist here. During Ganon's temporary reign centuries prior, each region had one of his generals' faces carved into each region. Nowadays, these monuments have crumbled into ruins but lately monsters have begun cropping up again. Magical carpets have become a common sight here, being the primary transportation in the area. It is run by Hylians, though a few Sea Zora have set up villages along the coast, and Fairie are found residing within the forests of Spearfish Falls. Main Characters King Ganondorf Dragmire thumb|left|Ganondorf Dragmire thumb|One of the Ganon forms Ganondorf may take at the end of the game, depending upon circumstances. Ganondorf Dragmire is the King of Evil, the possessor of the Triforce of Power, and the creator and pseudo-father to Dark Link. This game hints that Ganondorf was initially created when the spirit of Demise infected Groose, although he has since reincarnated a number of times; however his hate for Link remains strong. He has astonishing magical and physical strength, especially when transformed into his alternate forms of Ganon. He can also be resurrected by way of slaying his murderer and performing a blood ritual; however if this fails he will also reincarnate as normal, usually through the Gerudo people. He is related by way of Demise infection to Vaati. In Dark Legacy, his power can be increased or decreased due directly to the machinations of Dark Link and the choices he makes. As his power increases, his pig form becomes more and more demonic in nature. Queen Zelda Hyrule frame|Zelda wears Daphnes' crown as queen of Hyrule. Zelda Hyrule is the current ruler in an impressive line of rulers, spanning back millennia. She is full Hylian, is the granddaughter of the once-strict king Alonsus, and the daughter of King Aloisius and Queen Griselda. She claims the likes of Daltus, Daphnes, Gustaf, and an endless number of previously-named "Zeldas" as well - a fact which she is mighty proud of. Her family are also related to both the disgraced Onkleds of Gamelon and the eccentric Tufts of Hytopia, neighboring kingdoms that branched off at different points to become, at least at one point (in Gamelon's case) sovereign but aligned locations. frame|Zelda reveals she is no friend to evil. When Dark Link first shows up in Hyrule and visits Hyrule Castle, he will be able to meet the Queen. She initially acts surprised to see him, referring to him as "Link", and asks him to meet her in private in the castle gardens. Doing so means having to bypass guard patrols, but eventually he will reach the gardens, where the queen will ask him how the encounter with Ganondorf went. When Dark Link appears not to remember, she tells him that she knows who he is. Before he can react she suddenly draws a blade and tells him that he is not her hero, the first official indication to Dark Link that he is not who he believes himself to be (though the player will already know this fact, a common Nintendo trope.) Dark Link will then realize that guards have them surrounded and he will be taken into custody. Before his trial is to take place, Dark Link escapes through the catacombs. He will be unable to re-enter Hyrule Castle unless he gets high redemption status or utilizes a Guise Mask. Should Dark Link start down the redeemed path, he can begin to convince the queen to forgive his actions through a long set of quests that help sabotage the forces of darkness. Among other tasks this will include killing The Necromancer, whose undead monsters have begun to terrorize the region. frame|The Dark Seer reveals her true identity. Instead, if Dark Link takes the dark route, the Necromancer will be able to succeed in taking over Hyrule Castle and Queen Zelda will mysteriously disappear. No evidence of her location or fate will reveal itself for some time. However, a robed seer wrapped in a cloak emblazoned with a Sheikah insignia; strangely however this supposed Sheikah has piercingly blue eyes beneath their cloak, indicating that they are not whom they claim to be. Even so, they help to reveal Dark Link's origin through a set of quests, revealing that he is Sheikah -- or at least partially so -- himself. When this quest line finally ends near the conclusion of the game, the seer will turn around but pull a suspiciously familiar blade upon him. They will then remove their hood and reveal that they have been the queen of Hyrule the entire time, in seclusion and working on claiming her kingdom back through manipulation of Ganon's own forces. She will then attack the dark-hearted Sheikah as a potential late-stage boss. Defeating her does not kill her but she is subdued, and one of Ganon's remaining generals will appear and take her away to Ganondorf's personal dungeon. She can then be found here during the game's final dungeon in a cell. Secondary Characters Dampé the Gravemaster frame|Dampé, Calatia Cemetery attendant Dampé is one of the first helpful people Dark Link meets upon waking up, attending the Calatia graveyard. He regales Dark Link with the tale of how his family originated from the grand kingdom of Hyrule but that, due to his family's frightening appearance, they were forced to relocate time and time again when settlements grew larger around them so as to keep from terrifying the new townsfolk. Ultimately, Dampé's grandfather was forced out of Hyrule by an angry mob, who feared for their lives from his deformed appearance. Dampé expresses woe for this event but states that he has come to love his surrogate home of Calatia. After performing a sidequest for Dampé, Dark Link can obtain the shovel, which allows him to dig for items in soil. Depending upon which route the player chooses to take, Dampé's true role will be revealed. Later in the game, the player will return to Calatia Cemetery, where they discover that the undead have begun to take hold of the area. This will lead to Dampé giving Dark Link one of the game's bottles, with which he must explore a mandatory mini-dungeon and defeat the Big Poe, catch it in a bottle, and return it to Dampé so that he can, as he claims, find out what is causing the sudden undead uprising. frame|Dampé's dark guise: The Necromancer A couple dungeons later the player will discover the sinister truth: Dampé is in fact a necromancer, and has summoned the undead on his own accord. He desires revenge against the Hyrule kingdom for their cruel treatment of his lineage over the centuries. He then reveals that he serves Ganondorf willingly and that he actually aided Dark Link after his awakening specifically because he knew who he truly was. He then asks Dark Link to aid him in bringing Hyrule to its knees: should the player agree, he will become Dark Link's liaison and his method of entering into towns despite being registered as a member of Ganon's Forces. Should Dark Link refuse his offer of assistance however, Dampé will be disappointed in Dark Link's progress and teleport away, leaving a small group of undead in his wake for the player to deal with. If the player helps Dampé take Hyrule, the land will become filled with undead monsters. However, if he refuses, an undead-themed dungeon will open up in Hyrule where Dark Link will ultimately meet Dampé again for the last time. Here he will explain that he has used his magic to strengthen the Big Poe you captured for him earlier and since you would not help him, he takes matters into his own hands to give himself great power. To do so he releases the Big Poe and through a quick ritual, it possesses his body and transforms him into the dungeon's boss, Wizzro. Killing this boss ultimately kills Dampé, as well. Duchess Violante Onkled frame Violante Onkled is the current ruler of the Onkled Duchy, which covers the island of Gamelon off the coast of Hyrule. A descendant of the legendarily cowardly Duke Onkled, her family have been left embarrassed and ashamed for centuries, and the once-proud territories of Gamelon now fall under the jurisdiction of Hyrule's Queen Zelda Hyrule. Violante wishes for nothing more than to prove her trustworthiness to the Queen so that she may finally reclaim the sovereignty of her nation and its people, though she is unsure how to do this as her family has tried for centuries to prove their loyalty to the family yet with no success. Violante herself claims that she was an attempt of her grandfather to prove himself to then-king Alonsus Hyrule. To do so, he married his Hylian daughter off to a Sheikah prince, leading to the birth of Violante, a half-Shiekah, half-Hylian. This is evident in her red eyes. She has latent command over Shadow Magic due to her heritage, but is not trained in its usage; her mother feared this would lead the Hyrule Family to see her as a threat and so refused to train her - it was only some years later that her mother learned that had she trained Violante, she could have become a Guardian of the royal family. When Dark Link meets with the Duchess he discovers that she is friendly yet troubled. She quickly notices his red eyes and deduces that he, too, must be of Sheikah descent and thus confides in him her desires for her kingdom's prosperity and the burden of her servitude. She is unsure how to proceed. Dark Link can take either a light or dark route in helping her; through the light route she will bolster Hyrule's forces with her own naval fleet and soldiers with a hint that she may have won the favor of Queen Zelda for doing so, expressing hope for freedom in the near future. Alternatively, Dark Link can convince her to take her kingdom back by force, transforming into one of Ganon's Generals and going to war with Hyrule, leading to various forces she controls to end up along the coastlines with the great kingdom. Either way, the player will need to eventually return here and enter the island's graveyard. The Duchess reveals that the bangle she wears around her wrist is actually the Golden Gauntlets, and she chooses to accompany Dark Link to the graveyard and lift the giant stone slab blocking his path; however she is soon after attacked and injured, thus is unable to accompany him further. Since she cannot continue on, she relinquishes the gauntlets to Dark Link to replace his silver gauntlets. Grand Emperor Zora frame Grand Emperor Zora is the self-proclaimed ruler of the seas, and counts both the Sea and Spring Zora as his loyal subjects, and considers the halfbreed Zorazoras a heresy, banishing any from his kingdom. Schlucks, despite being neutral in the conflict between Zora genera, are known to inhabit his domain, as well. This is due in large part to the devastating war between his species and the "River Zoras", which have taken a heavy toll on his people and his own body: An earlier attempt on his life has left him blinded, and he is missing not only his left barbel but also his left hand, which he keeps hidden under a long, draping cape. This attack has also left him to turn a no-nonsense eye to the world. Even his allies such as the Hylians of Hyrule find him full of contempt, and he uses the excuse of needing to focus all of his energies in defeating his foes in battle to keep treating them poorly. Despite this and his gruff exterior, he cares deeply for his family, and his people are a great sense of pride to him. His injuries have left him crippled, a fact that he wishes not to share with his subjects. He knows the time will soon come where his illegitimate daughter, Lady Luvdisc, will need to take command of the throne for him. Ingo & Waru Koume & Kotake, Twinrova Mazura Mazura is a horse-headed creature that leads a group of horse wranglers, with ties to Ganondorf. Despite obvious relation to horses, he sees them as insignificant beasts that serve no purpose other than to serve the higher races. Before the events of the game, Mazura and his men traveled the kingdoms and stole all of the greatest horses in an attempted to take Epona from the hero of courage -- they succeeded, but not before stealing several other horses. Among the horses around here are Catherine, the racing champion Cloud, Raven's horse Puini, as well as Ganondorf's Gerudo stallion, Herald, itself. However, Zelda's white steed Storm was not captured and she still possesses it in Hyrule Castle Town. Mazura seems to recognize Dark Link, but laughs him off when he realizes the amnesiac desires a horse. He will not allow Dark Link in, but should he come back during the night he can sneak in. By claiming the candle as an item, he can see enough in the dark to travel beneath the stables and into the horse pens, but he must be cautious and avoid Mazura's lackeys, the Gorman brothers, Ingo and Waru. During this necessary attempt, Catherine, Cloud, and Puini will all be asleep and will not respond. Herald is the horse Dark Link is intended to take here; if he attempts to free Epona instead, she will be startled by the darkness in his heart and start whinnying, inadvertently waking up Mazura and forcing Dark Link to battle him. Mazura will use a large spiked mace in combat and can only be injured with the use of ranged weapons; if he should win the combat he will simply throw Dark Link out of the ranch with a half heart remaining. An optional Redemption-oriented quest involves Link sneaking into the ranch multiple times to free all the other horses kept here. Once all horses have been freed, Mazura will curse Dark Link and challenge him to true combat; this time around he will not spare his adversary. Once defeated he will seemingly realize the error of his ways and beg the goddesses to forgive him (in reference to his eventual descendant seemingly serving Hyrule instead of Ganon). "Princess" Agitha Agitha is the self-proclaimed "princess of the bug kingdom". In truth, she is just a regular, 10-year-old citizen of Hyrule Castle Town who is playing pretend. A true neutral character, she does not concern herself with Dark Link's reputation. Instead, she just wants all of her "bug friends" to come to the party she claims to have invited them to. Seeing an opportunity in Dark Link's arrival, she knights him as a soldier in her make-believe kingdom, and instructs him - now her loyal Beetle Guard, as she claims - and sends him on a quest to retrieve all of her bug friends. To facilitate this, she then gives him her Bug Bottle. This bottle only works in capturing the various arthropod species across the planet; however, this also includes Fairies, making it useful during dungeon crawls as well. The magic of the bottle will shrink any large monster "bug" as well, as she requests even Tektites and Gohmas at her party. The list includes one of every arthropod insect variation, various bees and butterflies found around the world, and 24 Golden Bugs, which are collected in both male and female genders. Each bug brought to Agitha will reward Dark Link with rupees, its value dependent upon the difficulty of a particular enemy or the rarity of a regular bug. Golden Bugs always reward 50 Rupees. Upon delivering a third of the bugs to her she will grant him special Beetle Guard armor that he can wear, which provides slight protection from attacks and "chirps" in the presence of bug types that have not been collected yet. At this point she will also reveal that her "subjects" have begun expanding her "kingdom's" borders, by way of a cavern through her floor. As he brings her more arthropods this area will continue to expand and be filled with more and more "bugs"; and endless supply of beetles, hornets and good hornets, and butterflies can be found down here should Dark Link need any for any reason, assuming he has already given her some of these bugs. After bringing her 2/3rds of the required bugs, Dark Link will be promoted to Tektite Knight and upgrade his Beetle Guard armor to Tektite Knight armor, which provides the same abilities as before but also enhances his jumping capabilities (allowing him to leap even without the Roc Feather equipped) and letting him walk on water for a short time at the cost of magic. Once all of the bugs have been delivered to Agitha, Dark Link will be handsomely rewarded with the Gohma Baron armor and title. This armor no longer chirps as all bugs in the world have already been collected, but the wielder can still walk on water (now at a reduced magic cost) with the added bonus of the game's greatest armor defense and now arthropod-based enemies will no longer attack first; instead they will ignore Dark Link until he strikes at them first. If Dark Link leaves her castle when he still has any insects on hand, she will whisper "I know you have bugs..." accompanied by a low growl. While she is not afraid of Dark Link even should he be fully evil, she will fear him during the questline that leaves him as a frog. The minute he walks in she will shriek and will throw him out. He will not be able to meet with her until he is cured at the end of the questline. Tingle Brotherhood The Tingle Brotherhood is a gang of shady, rupee-obsessed individuals, spread across the world. The group consists of Tingle, Ankle, Knuckle, David Jr., Barkle, Pinkle, Purlo, and eventually Pringle. Initially, Dark Link will come across a goggled, mustachioed man named Pringle in a shack along the road towards the mountain pass, which Dark Link finds impassable due to a landslide. Pringle explains that he and middle son, Blimey, find work excavating rupees for use as currency. However, he states that after sending Blimey out to scout the area for rupee deposits, a sudden landslide separated the two of them from one another. He then reveals that it has been five weeks since his son returned home and that he is worried that Blimey may have met a terrible end. He says that while he could go out looking himself, he has been too afraid of what he might find out there, and asks if Dark Link will a bomb sack and find his way through the rubble. After Dark Link agrees (he can decline here but won't be able to continue forward as his destination is beyond the slide, as well), he will obtain the Bombs and can blow up the boulders blocking his way. After some effort, Dark Link finds a crumbling while which, once bombed, reveals an old, abandoned mine. Traversing through it, he eventually discovers a badly-injured Blimey collapsed onto the ground in front of a huge rupee. He will not respond, but using a Fairy in a Bottle will bring Blimey back from the brink of death. Upon awakening, Blimey will see the fairy as it departs, and ask if that was a fairy whose magic healed him. Dark Link (silently) informs him that this is true, and Blimey starts showing "fanboy"-style appreciation for the creature. He tries to catch the fairy but it flies away too fast and leaves, much to his disappointment. He then calms down and thanks Dark Link for his help, and explains how he had arrived at his predicament. He tells him that it's strange, but he felt as if the huge rupee had in fact been talking to him the whole time... After a short pause he blows it off and promises to return to his father. If Dark Link returns to the two, Pringle will express great gratitude for saving his son, although he seems less enthusiastic by his son's own overdramatic responses. Pringle will then refill Dark Link's bomb bag this one time for free as thanks. When Dark Link eventually returns to Calatia Palace Town, he can find Blimey in a back alley, talking with a shady individual named Purlo. Purlo keeps insisting that he is Blimey's friend and that he wants to help with his 'invention', but informs him that "favors begot favors". If talked to, Blimey will excitedly tell Dark Link about a new device he has come up with that allows two people to communicate telepathically, which he hopes will one day prevent an incident like the one he had just gone through from happening ever again. However he states that so far the device has many bugs, and information seems to only project one-way. Purlo then tells Blimey that the two have much to discuss, and they leave together. If Dark Link chooses to enter the Suspended Prison dungeon (Calatia's only true dungeon), he will find that both Purlo and Blimey have been taken prisoner and are being held here. Purlo declares their capture to be a misunderstanding that is Blimey's fault, while Blimey states that he has no idea why they have been incarcerated, but that if he ever escapes, his first goal will be to unearth the huge rupee he had found. Upon defeating the dungeon's boss, both Purlo and Blimey will be shown escaping (if this dungeon is not undertaken, the two will somehow escape on their own anyhow). It is at this point that Blimey's fate changes. After completing the Suspended Prison dungeon, Dark Link can find Blimey back at the huge rupee, talking to it as if in a trance. He will not respond to Dark Link's presence, however. Sometime later, Dark Link will encounter Blimey again in a neighboring kingdom, this time referring to himself as Tingle and selling cartography maps that he has etched from his large balloon that he carries. He will respond as if Dark Link asked about Purlo, stating that he has no idea where he has gone. Purlo can be found running a rupee gambling scheme game in Arcadia City called "Money Making Game". As the game progresses, the player will also meet "Tingle's" two brothers, Ankle and Knuckle. Ankle is found in Hytopia, where he has become a fashion designer for the rich and powerful. He will ignore Dark Link unless he takes a photo of Tingle and brings it to Ankle. This will unlock Ankle's sideline fashion quests, as well as his Garden Tending minigame. Ankle is notably the most flamboyant of the crew. Knuckle is instead found in Wayaway, where he serves as a bouncer to a local club; he will act gruff to you and normally fairly ignorant, but if you show him anything related to his brother Tingle, he will immediately kick you out of the club, taking a quarter heart of life away (unless it's your last heart segment). Instead, you are supposed to sneak through the building, avoiding security patrols until you reach a balcony above him. From here, push a crate off and onto his head, knocking him out. If you enter the room now, you will see a timid David Jr. hiding inside, who upon seeing you step in will panic and run away; exiting the way you came you will find that Knuckle, too, has gone, and asking patrons they will say he simply "stumbled off somewhere". You won't be able to find either again until you get back into contact with Tingle, who will tell you that his brothers Knuckle and David are just scared, but that giving Knuckle a Mint Leaf will calm him down, adding the Mint Leaf to Dark Link's inventory. Knuckle can then be found at the Wayaway Docks, launching a boat that David can be seen on before Knuckle runs away. He then must be located in one of five areas across Wayaway. Cornered, he will try to fight you, throwing slow punches over and over until you pull out the Mint Leaf. Knuckle will respond with a, "What is that, mint? No! That's a sleepytime tea leaf!!" before passing out. Suddenly, Tingle will show up and tell Dark Link everything will be OK and will stand by Knuckle's collapsed body until Dark Link departs; returning to the location again will reveal that they have already left. After this, Knuckle can be found with Tingle, seemingly still brooding but now silent and guarding Tingle, himself. If visited, he will state that you must find David. Tertiary Characters Pummis and Skorio, the Graceful Gorons Boss Characters There are fifteen dungeon bosses in Dark Legacy, and several "general bosses" that must be fought as well. Below is a list of officially decided-upon bosses, excluding the final bosses (Hero of Courage Link and King of Darkness Ganon, respectively). Adaptive Nightmare King Wart Mamu frame|King Wart Genus: Location: Confusing Clucking Merger Kucco Genus: Ku / Cucco hybrid Location: Impenetrable Crustacean Digdogohma Genus: Digdogger / Gohma hybrid Location: Jack of All Tricks Genus: Wizzrobe Location: Altar of Dark Rituals The Jack of All Tricks is a powerful if devious Wizzrobe who controls the Altar of Dark Rituals. He is a master of illusions and uses this ability to fight his foes. When hit with the dungeon's treasure, Magic Powder, he splits into 8 Wizrobes which must all be slain in order to finally defeat him. Tyrant King Snarlgape Genus: Dynolfos Location: Lizard Den Items and Objects Dark Heart Container One of Dark Link's answers to Link's regular Heart Container. They can be found by completing dark-oriented dungeons as opposed to light-oriented ones. 8 of a player's hearts will be based on how many dark or light hearts they possess, with dark heart containers being available when the player has more dark allegiance than light. Dark hearts appear a dark purple in the statistics. Should a player choose to only complete Dark-oriented dungeons than they can get all eight hearts filled in this manner; however should they then switch their overall allegiance towards light, they will have 8 less hearts to contend with. Light Heart Container One of Dark Link's answers to Link's regular Heart Container. They can be found by completing light-oriented dungeons as opposed to dark-oriented ones. 8 of a player's hearts will be based on how many dark or light hearts they possess, with light heart containers being available when the player has more light allegiance than dark. Light hearts appear a light blue in the statistics. Should a player choose to only complete Light-oriented dungeons than they can get all eight hearts filled in this manner; however should they then switch their overall allegiance towards light, they will have 8 less hearts to contend with. P Bag P Bags make a return from their first and last appearance in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. This time however they are strictly found in set locations, but serve an important object in the game. Revealed in the game to be an abbreviation of "Prompt Bag", they serve as a magical container that holds one's lost memories. The game refers to how the bags are not perfectly sealed, and that over time portions of the memories contained within will 'evaporate' away and degrade. At the same time, the memories contained within can be claimed by any individual, not necessarily the one who lost them, by simply opening the bag and peering inside. They are also revealed to be similar to another type of magical bag container also referred to as a P Bag, known as a Power Bag. These simply increase one's overall prowess in combat through various means. These two descriptions serve as explanations to the varying levels of EXP gained from them in Zelda II, and also hints that the "powering up" Link gained in said game through the use of the opposing Power Bags. Generally speaking, these items are found at the end of each dungeon alongside a Dark Heart Container, although a few optional ones can be found hidden across the world as well. Species Gallery Boe (Black).png|Boe (Black) Boe (White).png|Boe (White) Boomerang Demon.gif|Boomerang Demon Crowly Orange.gif|Crowly, Common Crowly White.gif|Crowly, Koholint Blue Darkblin Walk Left.gif|Darkblin (Blue) Blue Darknut.gif|Darknut (Blue) Deku Gohma Larva.gif|Deku Gohma (Larva) Moosh 1.gif|Flying Bear Giant Goponga Flower.gif|Goponga Flower (Giant) Click to view animation Goron 1 DL.gif|Goron Iron Mask LoZ.gif|Iron Mask Red Keesorok Flying.gif|Keesorok (Red) Red Termina ChuChu.png|Termina ChuChu (Red) Peahat OoT.gif|Peahat (Bladed) River Zora 1 (Submerged).gif|River Zora (Black) Sea Zora OoA.gif|Sea Zora Sea Zora TP.png|Spring Zora (Armed) River Zora 7 (Submerged).gif|Swamp Zora (Blue) Unsprited Enemy List A multirowed list of enemies that have yet to be properly sprited/colored in Dark Legacy style. Some of these have in fact been sprited but the images have yet to be uploaded to the wiki. Enemies are listed by evolutionary origins, or in lieu of this, either a miscellaneous, unknown or undead section. Considering that nearly every enemy from the series will be appearing in the game, this list is nowhere near complete at this time. Birds Fish Mollusks Worms Unsprited Animal List A multirowed list of non-enemy species that have yet to be properly sprited/colored in Dark Legacy style. Species are listed by evolutionary origins, or in lieu of this, either a miscellaneous, unknown or undead section. Considering that nearly every species from the series will be appearing in the game, this list is nowhere near complete at this time. Fish Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Spinoff Category:Upcoming Games Category:Video games developed in Alaska